ratchet_and_clank_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Barbara Jarvis
Barbara Yades Jarvis was a neutral non-canon character in the Ratchet and Clank Roleplay universe. She was adminned by Nick Torn from 2014 to present. She presented the Pan-Galactic Senate. She was native to the Polaris Galaxy and the first democratically-chosen leader of a provisional government. An assertive authority figure, she was elected to the position of Minister of Defense following the dissolution of President Qwark's administration. Biography Early Life Barbara was the youngest Markazian child to a political mother and a father in the military. Having such high authority figures with such great responsibilities as parents, Jarvis had a very strict childhood. She knew from a very young age the difference between good and evil, and the importance of laws and order. While both her brothers followed their father into the military, Jarvis went into her mother's political footsteps. She started as a Public Relations Officer for the Polaris Galaxy. Married and Widowed : "He was a formidable man..." "Was?" : "He was killed by robots when the Jarvis Estate was raided. To protect Barbara and their belongings, he died." : ―Talwyn Apogee and Ratchet Jarvis was married to Max Apogee, whom she met through her carreer. Max was a rare seeker of artifacts and archaeologist, and he was eventually killed when a group of Space Pirates raided the Jarvis Estate. In attempts to protect Jarvis and their belongings, Max died. This was a few years prior to the Nefarious Crisis. It is possible Jarvis holds an immense grudge towards robots because of this. Out of their marriage came a young daughter, Talwyn. Believing Max's death to be a weak spot, Jarvis managed to keep Max's death out of the media. Her marriage with him was glossed. Jarvis, believing her marriage with Max to be a risk factor for both her and her daughter, left Talwyn in the hands of Cronk and Zephyr. Their relationship remains unknown to the young Talwyn. When Cronk and Zephyr died, the only two persons who know that Jarvis and Talwyn are family passed. The Nefarious Crisis Being the Public Relations Officer during the Nefarious Crisis, Jarvis didn't have much power, and thus, she felt helpless to see how Nefarious tore down the galaxy. When the crisis was over and the Polaris Defense Force was getting the situation under control, presidential elections were held. Jarvis ran for president herself during this election, though she strongly supported competitor Artemis Zogg. She, of course, didn't aid in his actions to steal planets to form his own galaxy. When Zogg was defeated and Qwark was in office as the new president, Jarvis felt like Qwark needed to be replaced, since he made a horrible president. She aided the media to reveal Qwark as the fraud he was. Rise to Power :"I am trying to put order where there is disorder. We need to meet on political terms, and communicate this well if we want to appear strong to our enemies. We have mutual opponents, and with our military forces combined, we can succeed in protecting the galaxy." :―Minister Jarvis After the Nefarious Crisis with the Great Clock, the galaxy was divided. Though Captain Qwark was president for a short while, the people felt like they still lacked a true leader. After Qwark was removed from office, Jarvis was declaed the new Minister of Defense, and under het command, a provisional government replaced Qwark's administration. Her first act as Minister was to contact the president from the neighbouring Solana Galaxy. A pact was made that would make both galaxies allies. She eventually ran for president again, but lost the election. Education and Carreer Public Relations Officer :"What if the democracy we thought we were serving no longer exists, and the Republic has become the very evil we have been fighting to destroy?" :―Minister Jarvis Jarvis entered the Senate as the Public Relations Officer in the same year as Senator Artemis Zogg. The two became very close, however, Jarvis ultimately ended the coöperation when Zogg turned his back on her. Jarvis took this very hard, and the pair ultimately terminated any kind of contact. Though she preferred to remain on Markazia, when on the capital Jarvis lived in a small penthouse apartment in the Senate Apartment Complex. Though the interior was modest in size and decor compared to other Senatorial residences, the apartment's large veranda boasted a private landing platform as well as a number of luxurious Markazian artifacts. Soon, she was one of the leaders of a faction opposed to the establishment of an army to quell the growing criminal movement. She believed that signaling violence only invited violence in return. Barbara Jarvis was also appointed by the Supreme Chancellor to the Loyalist Committee, an exclusive group of Senators who would act as advisers to the Chancellor during the Nefarious Crisis. She also served on a team of Republic diplomats that attempted to negotiate a peace with the enemies, but unfortunately a number of terrorist attacks thwarted the negotiations. Senator :"I remember a time when the Senate acted in name of the people, and not in the name of wealth." :―Minister Jarvis Though Jarvis had planned to retire into a family life, as her brothers had, at her mother's urging, she was elected the Markazian's representative in the Galactic Senate, succeeding as the Galactic Senator from the 36th regional state space system. Surprisingly, given her career change, she retained an elaborate fashion sense and a constantly-changing wardrobe. Indeed, due to her enormous support on the Markazians , Jarvis continued to be granted all the formalities usually restricted to the elected monarch, including distinctive chrome-plating on all of her starships. Candidate for President :"War is intolerable. We have been deceived into thinking that we must be a part of it. I say the moment we committed to fighting, we already lost." :―Minister Jarvis Still concerned with the welfare of the people of Polaris, Jarvis ran for president twice. During the first campaign, she had to take it up against her old friend, Artemis Zogg, and Captain Copernicus Qwark. She would eventually lose to Qwark, whoms victory left both Jarvis and Zogg scarred and beaten. Rather than giving up and retiring, she ran once again for president three years later. With the people hating Qwark as a president, and with Zogg gone; Jarvis believed she would finally be acknowledged. However, she lost the elections again. Instead, she became the Minister of Defense. Minister of Defense :"This is a mission of peace. I put my faith in diplomacy. ''" :―Minister Jarvis Losing the election for president twice has made Jarvis the slightest bit vengeful and bitter, feeling as if the galaxy would never acknowledge the work, commitment and loyalty Jarvis put in trying to save the people. When she was chosen as Minister of Defense, however, she felt like she could still help people, even in the face of doubt. She began monitoring the Polaris Defense Force and supervising Director of Operations Talwyn Apogee in the fight against crime and inequality. Personality and Traits :"''You're on person against a galaxy full of scoundrels!" "One person should be enough to make a difference if they're powerful enough.."' :―Minister Jarvis and Flint Vorselon. While her enemies will describe her as cold and distant, allies will call her correct and straight-forward. Jarvis valued laws and order before anything else. She was a hard politician with the security of the people close at heart. She was not easily seen driven to anger or insanity, though she could often lose her cool when she felt she lost control over the situation. She was a formal diplomat with great leader skills. Being so obsessed by laws, she believed heroes were reckless and insidious. Jarvis tends to be skeptical of unproven claims. Development :''"Jarvis is a formidable woman in all regards -- extremely intelligent, incorruptible, passionate and beautiful, with a great devotion to peace. She might come off as stuffy, but that is because she knows she's in a den of wolves and must appear powerful and unshakable." '' :―Nick Torn about his character Barbara Jarvis was created by Nick in a former Lounge. He wanted to show that, despite the corruption within governments and Senates, there can still be politicians that actually care for others. But he also wanted someone to act as protector the Galaxy by the book, in contrast to heroes - like Ratchet and Clank. Nick admires anti-heroes that use politics and fancy words to justify their actions. Trivia *Jarvis was known to be a widow. Her husband died a few years earlier after their house was raided by robotic assassins. *The development of this character was born out of Nick's admiration for political villains. He loves diplomatic villains or anti-heroes that use politics and logic to masquerade crimes. *This character was initially developped for a plot that would divide the galaxy in two teams because of a Registration Act. *Jarvis' persona was based on Rob. Category:Nick Torn Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Politicians Category:Neutral Characters Category:OC Characters Category:A.Z. Files